


The life of a monster

by WindyEngel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragons are humans, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyEngel/pseuds/WindyEngel
Summary: At the age of 15 you turn into a mithical creature. Is that a blessing? is that a curse? Hiccup dosn't know, but his draconic infested mind keeps telling him that college is the best time to breed and, well, tecnically he isn't wrong...But maybe if they were humans college wouldnt be as weird as it is, with all the vampires, witches, pixies and having Santa as your teacher... But at the same time, It wouldnt be as much of fun, isn't it?





	1. Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> I read something kind of like this a long time ago but the writer never finishes it. So with the inktober prompt list here I wanted to gift this to the author that gave me this idea, I just don't know what their name is or where did I read it.
> 
> It's basically a Hijack/Frostcup with a bunch of characters in that I loved over the years of reading fanfics. But with a twist, they all are creatures so, I guess enjoy?

Hiccup looked up, the huge doors of the University of Burgess welcomed him as he gulps. His inner stubborn dragon made him growl a little, as he felt the need to extend his wings and fly to the highest point to see everything. _My new territory_ his dragon growl in his head but Hiccup managed to keep it in control.

 

Once a human turned fifteen they were cursed, or blessed if you believed in that, to become a monster. Most humans would turn into pixies, witches, vampires or werewolves. His tribe? no, the hooligans turned into... dragons. It didn't mean others had it easy, Pixies would suffer from anger issues and back pains, vampires would have to hide from the sun from day one and couldn't stop from freaking out at the sight of fire. Werewolves had a whole bucket of problems aside from the hair. Witches would get this visions out of nowhere and enchanted things without meaning to, and if that didn't sound half bad wait till all your toilet paper begin a protest about being used for unholy reasons.

 

Dragons had some basic genetical marcs that always happened: they were territorial, lived in packs and were extremely curious, most dragons were also really hot and tended to be stubborn and had problems with authority. But most of their characteristics would change depending on their breed of dragon, Hiccup was, as his big brother, a Night Fury. Night Furies were intelligent, fast and strong but were closely guarded and distrusting. Also stubborn, had he mention it already?

 

Hiccup walked by on the corridor, avoiding crashing into people and seeing the different kind of monsters that Burgess University had. Some vampires were chatting under their colorful umbrellas, from a window he could see werewolves playing fetch in the gardens and elves doing tai-chi. There was a Nagga slither into a female bathroom laughing with a tree nymph as snakes passed from one girl's arm to the other.

 

As he turned around someone crashed into him. Before they both fell to the ground Hiccup placed his hands on the others hips. The guy looked behind with his white hair tickling Hiccup nose before a pair of cerulean blue eyes fixed into forest green. Placing his pale hands on Hiccup chest the stranger pulled him, with an astonishing strength, towards a wall making it look like Hiccup was pinning him. Those eyes shined with mischief, making Hiccup inner dragon growled possessively and making the draconic shifter be surprised at the snowflakes dancing in the other irises.

 

“Kiss me and let me see those wings, bad dragon” And Hiccup could do nothing as his dragon took control of him and kissed the guy hungrily and passionately. He didn't even feel when his wings ripped through his green t-shirt spreading an covering them both. He barely heard the angry walking that passed behind him and the even angrily shout that went away as it kept running further.

 

When he finally could calm his dragon-infested brain, he freed his lips from the other, blushing madly at how he had acted, and took a time to admire the guy in his arms. Insanely pale skin and cold touch, he wasn't a vampire as he didn't have fangs and his eyes were blue. An angel maybe? But angels were known to make you feel calm when being touched and all he could feel was a necessity to be kissing him again.

 

“That was a close call, thanks” the guys' voice made his inner dragon want to kiss him back once more, but Hiccup managed to calm him down.

 

“I remember your eyes being forest green, not poisonous green” a finger touched Hiccup template and he felt his head tilting to his side curious, another dragon trait that appears every time his inner dragon came out.

 

“you were running from someone and kissed me for cover” was all he managed to say in his draconic state “why?”

 

“played a prank on my roommate and he got insanely mad at me, have you seen a pooka freaked out? the best shit ever”

 

Hiccup blinked a couple of times again, slowly getting his mind and body under control, making his wings retract once again but not letting go of the other’s hips. He couldn't avoid feeling like he needed to keep his possessive stand on the other's body. His dragon was angry with him, telling him to mark the guy there and then and made him his.

 

“So, big guy, can I get my freedom back?” Hiccup almost said no, but he let go of the guy before he did something he regretted. _What the hell are you._ Now that he had at least a couple of steps in between them he could see tight cream leather pants and a blue hoodie covering him. _No shoes_ he thought.

 

“thanks, see you around,” he said with a small smile before turning around and walking away before stopping at the end of the corridor and turning around, “I notice you staring”

 

Hiccup blushed brightly while the guy just grinned mischievously. Moving his fingers and blowing them up a snowflake flew towards Hiccup, making the dragon boy follow the snowflake until it landed on his nose. When his eyes looked for the guy once again he wasn't there anymore.

 

_A winter spirit_ Hiccup thought as his smile grew a little. He had just made out, on the first day of school, with someone from the seasonal court. One of the weirdest transformations that there were in the world. As he continued walking all he could think was those blue eyes and that smile that made his legs shivered.


	2. Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being the alpha of your pack was hard, sometimes it's just anoying.

“Let me get this straight, Hics” Hiccup grimace when his best friend, Astrid Hofferson, threw a dart and hit the center of the target. “This winter spirit, probably from the winter court, came to you in your first day of school, manipulate you into kissing him and then disappear”

 

“yep, that pretty much summarized everything” Hiccup grabbed the dart from the target, got a couple steps back and threw it as well, hitting almost in the center and cursing under his teeth. Astrid had a smile on her face as she had to score everything on perfect and Hiccup just missed his first one. That blessed eyesight for being a Deadly Nadder.

 

“And what are you gonna do, lover boy? Wait! have you told your brother?” Hiccup smiled with a pink on his cheeks, remembering the talk he had with his brother just moments before going to Astrid’s room.

 

At first, Toothless hadn't understood what was Hiccup stuttering about, but once he had understood he had laughed and tested him senseless. Since they were siblings they were gonna share a room in campus, so Hiccup had gone early to be ready when his brother arrived to go eat lunch. Toothless excuse had been that he needed some time catching up with his friends but the truth was that he was going to pin over the guy he liked before he got into study mode again.

 

Hiccup adored his brother, they were unstoppable together. When Toothless had told him he was gonna go into robotics Hiccup was so happy for his brother. Two years later and he was following his steps, getting into biotechnology and robotics himself to work in the prosthesis they both needed. After their accident that they called “the red death” where Toothless lose part of his tail and Hiccup his feet they both knew they would invest their life researching ways to help amputees.

 

“He knows, he had been regretting he went to ‘say hi to his friends’ and didn't come with me to see the moment” Another dart hit the target and Hiccup groaned as Astrid smiled. Giving up he threw himself onto his friends' bed, arms open, and looked at the ceiling.

 

“He went to say hi?” Astrid threw herself next to Hiccup, nuzzling his hand in a charming manner. Dragons, as pack shifters, tended to physical contact when they were together as a way to show respect to their king, their alpha. Since coming of age, Hiccup had won the title of Alpha of his generation over his cousin, Snotlout, after a fight where they both had ended up exhausted and hurt, but the other teen had been worst.

 

“He is pining over some Aster guy who is friends with Heather oldest sister” Hiccup raised his arms, trying to stretch them as far as he could “He can’t stop trying to talk to him but he is stubborn and can't get to say a word in his presence that doesn't end up with them fighting”

 

“really?” Astrid laugh quietly “so, you are pining over a guy who you don't know and your brother over a guy who thinks he is mad?”

 

“we are not lucky in the love department”

 

“Nope, you guys are not” Hiccup sat down and saw his best friend with his head to the side before smiling

 

“you are not an example either, you have been madly in love with Heather since we were in high school” Astrid jumped tackling Hiccup.

 

“Don't you dare say it at loud Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!” Hiccup could only laugh as his friend punch him lightly on the shoulder. Tranquil moments like this were always happy and certainly appreciated.

 

As the day progressed and they spent more time together, more of their pack gather in Astrid room to some pack moments. Snoutloud would constantly bicker with Heather about who was the left hand of Hiccup, Astrid had proclaimed she was his right hand and nobody wanted to fight her for that. Fishlegs would try to get the twins to calm down before breaking something and getting killed by Astrid. Daggur would just sit on the corner, texting his girlfriend who was at another university, and from time to time throwing some remarks to the twins, making them more excited at the thought of destroying this new territory.

 

After a while, Hiccup could only do what an alpha did best, and that was taking all his pack flying to calm them down. Not before Tuff and Ruff had managed to actually break Astrid's mirror. Luckily the girl wasn't as mad due to Heather telling her she could use the mirror on her dorm, just across the hallway.

 

As they flew to the sky Hiccup thought again about if having his pack with him was something he would call tranquil. But despite Tuff and Ruff playing destruction and Daggur actually scaring some witches in the air, he could not change his mind that. Being in a pack, having his friends at his side, while flying was the most calming experience he could get as a dragon shifter and he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

_“For the love of Thor, Tuff and Ruff, stop exploding things! And Daggur, those Naggas werent doing anything! Snoutloud, come back and stop lighting yourself on fire! can’t we have a normal flight??”_


	3. Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotics

A couple of weeks had passed since Hiccup had seen the guy for that first and last time. He had been mostly focused on working on his studies, and since the beginning of the semester, they had this huge robotic project that they needed to complete in order to pass his robotics 1 class.

 

Hiccup had been walking with his brother towards the hardware store when an explosion had happened close by. At first, the siblings had turned to see each other and had thought at the same time 'the twins'. The Thorson were known to be the most destructive force in the entire of Berk and when moved to Burgess they had won a reputation as well.

 

Running around the corner to go and see if that was their twins they found another sight whatsoever.

 

There was a lot of snow and in the middle, there was this snowless circle. This bulky redhead chimera human was grabbing by the collar a much smaller, beaten up, guy. The guy’s face had a broker lip and a black eye, hissing and closing his other eye in pain, expecting the chimera fist to come down from it's raised position at any time now.

 

It never did as Hiccup half draconic self-tackled the guy.

 

The boy with white hair came crashing down into the floor as Hiccup kept growling and snapping towards the chimera, beating the shit out of the man. Toothless arriving shortly and pulling his brother away from the man before he killed him. The chimera retracted, hurt, and then stood up, looking at the winter spirit who was smiling like he had won.

 

“Don't smile you little bitch”

 

“The only little bitch I see is someone who beat those smaller than him” was Hiccup automatic response, Toothless was gonna back him up when they both heard a laughter coming from behind them. The chimera growled but turn around and run away as the brothers turned to see the blue eye guy crackling on the floor.

 

“Oh! He got roasted!!” His laughter was so clear it made them feel happy and forget most of the anger Hiccup had.

 

The Auburn haired of the two brothers walked towards the spirit and kneeled in front of him, taking his chin and checking on his bruises. With a growl his dragon took control of him and got closer, to lick the cut at his mouth, making the guy blush slightly. After finishing the cleanup lip he checked the guy again, noticing him blushing in purple colors and finding it endearing.

 

“So that's the healing saliva dragons had, pretty cool”

 

“What happened to you and who was him” Toothless made both of the younglings turn to see him. He was standing by the smaller teen with his arms scaled from his elbows to his wrist, ready to fight.

 

“An abusive ex-boyfriend friend, I was coming back from the Himalayas really tired after the flight and ran into him.” The blue eyes boy let his shoulders up and down nonchalant before turning his attention back to Hiccup “can I get you guys coffee as a payment? You really help me back then”

 

“Sure thing” Toothless made a gesture to point himself “I'm Toothless, he is Hiccup,” said Hiccup stood up and protectively extended his hand towards the smaller of the three, helping him up. Toothless eyebrow shot up, interested at his brother behavior.

 

“Nice to meet you,” he said looking at both, but mostly letting his eyes to get caught up on Hiccup “I'm Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 has a thing where my password is wrong everytime I try to get into my page so I couldn't post until now


	4. Spell

Hiccup looked at Jack, now sitting across from him and Toothless, and was marveled by the guy bright brilliant eyes. He and Toothless had been talking about the healing saliva and how dragons were good at being doctors while they drank their coffee in that secluded table.

 

“Jack…” Hiccup saw how the blue eyes snapped instantly towards him, like if he was waiting for him to talk. 

 

(Jack might have been checking on the guy from the corner of his eye out of admiration as well)

 

“Why was your ex-boyfriend friend hitting you?” Jack’s mouth twitched a little and then frowned, looking down at his hands.

 

“My ex had a hero complex and would send his friends to kick me hard so he could come to save me from them” with a small grimace he looked at the brothers “didn't even realized it until this witch put a spell on me to not get hurt by them, he was so mad he couldn't play hero he was the one beating me up afterwards” shaking a little his head, in disbelief he lower his eyes to his hands again. “told me he had been doing it the last two years to control me”

 

“What happened then?” Hiccup raised his hand and placed it on top of Jack's fist, making the pale knuckles get less pressure.

 

“I contacted my friends and told them everything" he had a small smile on his face "they forgave me for cutting ties with them and wanted to help so my friend, Sandy, who is a hypnos, got him knocked out and Bunny placed him in a cage, with my friend Tooth we took him flying to the North Pole”

 

“That's a good endgame for him,” Toothless behavior and the way his pupils were slim told otherwise but Jack just smiled and drank a little bit of his drink. “What are you studying?”

 

“Psychology, I want to understand why people act a way or another” he traced, with the hand that wasn't covered in Hiccup, the rim of the cup “pretty lame, I know”

 

“I actually think it's pretty cool” Hiccup smiled at him sweetly “we are studying biotech”

 

“That's amazing! my uncle is a robotics teacher, have you heard of North?”

 

“North is your uncle?!” Toothless jumped a little at the mention of his favorite teacher. “He is like the best robotics professor there is!”

 

“I would tell him you say that” with a small smile he opens his mouth to add something when the door opened and entered a tall, brawny, gray-haired male. Jack jumped, his smile growing to a grin and shaking the arm that was free of Hiccup hand. “Aster, over here!”

 

“Shit!” Toothless cheeks tainted a light as he tried to make himself smaller and looked at Hiccup. His brother wasn't looking at him but at Jack who stood up, letting Hiccup hand fall to the table, and hug the newcomer. So this is Aster, Toothless crush… 

 

“Guys, may I present you to my best friend, Aster Bunnymund; Aster, I finally met the guy you had a mhhmphhf”

 

Aster guy had a light pink color on his cheeks and was covering Jacks mouth with his hand. He turned to see Toothless and then Hiccup, then back to Toothless before scowling.

 

“Greetings,” he said removing his hand from Jacks' mouth “How do you know frostbite?”

 

“I kissed Hiccup in the first day of class” Said Frostbite answered, no, chanted. Aster blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

 

“flirty asshole… we have to go, your da is taking us book shopping”

 

“sure, we go, but first, hand” The winter spirit grabbed Hiccup hand and pulling out a market he wrote a number and his name 

 

“My number, call me and let's go out sometime soon” Jack bend over the table, getting closer to Hiccup before pulling him slightly and kissing his cheek. He let him go and wink at him, then he turned and left with Aster, both brothers string dumfed at the guy who had left the coffee shop.

 


	5. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack ship himself with Hiccup, but he is kind of scare of relationships
> 
> He also ships Aster with the other dragon, just don't tell them he does

“So.. did you like your chicken parmesan?” Jack’s voice got Hiccup to look at him once again. 

 

They had been dating for three weeks, now it was Friday and they were going back from a lunch date. Call it the spur of the moment but he really enjoyed having Jack around. The winter spirit was funny and witty and most of the time enjoyed making pranks to make people laugh.

 

The only thing that puzzled the dragon a lot was that Jack kept the contact they had to a minimal. Sure, they had had their certain amount of pecking, but after giving him a peck, Jack would take a step back and grabbed his hand with a sweet smile. And be damn if that smile didn't disarm his internal dragon.

 

“Yeah, it was pretty nice, did you like your lasagna?” They were walking by a park, alone due to the fact that most of the students were on the Oktoberfest festival, celebrated the first day of October.

 

Jacked pulled Hiccup with a soft laugh towards a bench and pushed him until he was sitting, sitting next to him. With a huff he was cuddling against his side, Hiccup’s hand on the other's knee. Moments like that Jack always tried to had and Hiccup couldn't avoid feeling protective over the guy, that was his internal dragon screaming.

 

They stayed like that for a while until the sun was too high and Hiccup got his wings out, covering both nonchalantly. Jack made a comment of how gentleman he was and Hiccup blushed darkly. The winter spirit let his leg dangle to the side, passing it over Hiccup and then sat down on his lap, facing him.

 

“Are we boyfriends?” Jacks hands were on his cheeks, blue eyes on forest green. Hiccup could swear he saw fear on the other’s eyes for at least a second.

 

“I thought so, aren't we?” Jack’s face glowed with a huge grin before scratching behind his ear.

 

“good answer” Hiccup’s wings surrounded them, covering from passing eyes as they kissed sweetly. As the time passed they ended up walking towards the dorms stealing kisses that grew in intensity. By the time they arrived to the room they could barely keep their hands off each other. Jack pulled from his hand his keys and try to open his door a couple of times as the dragon kept making dark marks on his neck.

 

As soon as the door open, tho, they were welcome by growls and moans. Hiccup took a step back opening big his eyes as Jack run inside and screamed. Two more screams were heard, and Hiccup had to run to cover his ‘boyfriend’s’ eyes while not looking up.

 

“What the fuck, Aster! you finally managed to fuck Toothless!” At his proclamation Hiccup looked up before covering his own eyes and growling.

 

“Oh god, no, my brother and Aster naked is not a picture I wanted, ever!”

 

“shut up Hiccup”

 

“yeah! shut up!” Jack had too much fun with this “haven't you see your brothers dick! that's huge!”

 

“you are not helping at all” Hiccup growl possessively pulling the winter spirit closer.

 

“shit that hurts” Aster voice was follow up by Toothless gasp of horror.

 

“shit! I marked you”

 

“you did what??!!” Jack grabbed Hiccup arm and pull it up. Instantly a black wing was covering Jack’s view of the bed and Jack’s dragon boyfriend beginning to pull him to the door.

 

“we are living, we will buy chicken nuggets…”

 

“To Celebrate!” The auburn-haired dragon was cut by his boyfriend, sounding too happy.

 

“Just… don't leave the apartment until everything is explained and we figure something out. P-poease put some clothes on!” Hiccup close the door with a bang while Jack sang a little son of ‘I ship it’


	6. Drooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack owns an archive of our own account. He sometimes publishes there his fanfics. Not one of his friends knows because he writes about them.

“So let me get this straight”

“You can't, they are gay” the spirit remark under his breath, luckily nobody heard him

“As you recall” Hiccup sigh while Jack looked mischievously at the two older guys sitting in front of his boyfriend, on the floor, and looking like kids being lectured “You guys were fighting over something Hookfang had said about Aster being stronger than Toothless… and my brother didn't have a better idea to shut him up than with a kiss”

“yeaaah, that pretty much summarizes it” Toothless shrugged while Jack grabbed the box of chicken nuggets and took one, passing it to him.

“Good answer, you get a nugget”

“And, how did you pass from that to marking Aster as your mate?”

“I didn't mean to”

“It was in the spur of the moment”

“Oh please” Jack stood up from his chair, making a movement with his hand as he went to pick the drinks “Aster had been drooling over Toothless since I know him”

“JACK!”

“he what now?”

“You did?” Toothless voice was barely above hearing level but got the results he wanted, everybody shut down and now the Pooka was looking at him with his cheeks lightly dark.

“I kind of have a crush on you since I saw you at the cafeteria” looking to the side the Australian male didn't saw the glance Toothless and Hiccup shared, but Jack did and soon his grin was a full split-face smile.

“I kind of had a crush on you since I saw you playing the tryouts of rugby” Toothless hand found Aster’s, making him turn and their eyes locking. Everything would have been perfect if not for the sudden coddling of Jack, that broke the romantic atmosphere. Three pairs of different shades of green turned to see the winter spirit who blushed slightly.

“Too much too soon? sorry”

“That doesn't help with the problem in hand” Hiccup sigh, rubbing his hand against his template “Even if a dragon marking is not as heartbreaking as a Vampire there are some... things… Aster would feel”

“Hics, we don't have to worry about that now…” Toothless took Aster hand and send a ‘look’ at his brother. “The symptoms won't start until after five days of marking”

“What symptoms… wait, Vampires mark too?!”

“Aster would feel a sudden urge to care for me” Toothless grimace looking at the pooka with sad eyes “to protect me, you would also feel very horny but won't be able to think of anyone except… well... and would want to be marked again”

“So normal Aster behavior except for the BDSM part” Jack nod making everyone in the room look at him once again. “What! I’m just trying to take the edge out of the problem!”

“I guess we will have to wait and see” Aster’s eyes locked onto Toothless and smile reassuringly

Little would they know that one day before the symptoms begin Aster would have been marked again, and that Mark would not leave his shoulder ever again.

Jack finish writing in his computer way past midnight. Looking at his side, his best friend and roommate was drooling in his sleep as he hugged Toothless jacket. The dragons had said that once you were marked, it was better if the person had something with the smell of their mate. Something something feeling of protection something something. Jack hadn't heard more after they had mention Aster having to sleep with Toothless smell.

It wasn't as if the spirit wasn't interested in what they had to say, it was just that the cogs in his head started to rotate and he had a fanfic he needed to write. So there he was, writing a fanfic about how Aster and Toothless were totally a couple of dragons but Aster didn't remember and this was gonna be so good!

At that unholy hour of the night, Jack kept writing, as his best friend snored and the world kept being quiet.


	7. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody knows how Pippa learns those words, but she always make the adults confused

Hiccup fell on the couch, soon being followed by Jack as he yawned. It was probably around nine in the night but they both were wasted. It was the week off of class due to Halloween and Jack had offered to take care of his little sister while his uncle went to a party.

 

Jack had called Hiccup around four that day. Hiccup had been in his dorm checking some coding for his new robot when the call from his boyfriend had entered. The question was easy to be answered, was he up to go trick or treating with his boyfriend and a bunch of kids around town? Yes.

 

So just like that he drove to his teacher house with a backpack with his pajamas, Jack had told him he would need it. Inside he had found an utterly adorable scene; Jack was dressed like normal, his blue hoodie and cream pants, but had two rectangular-shape of fox ears and a fluffy tail swinging from left to right. And all the kids in front of him were dressed like hunters, ready to hunt the Icy fox.

 

“Hic! Glad you came!”Jack rummage through a bag he had next to him and pulled another pair of fox ears and a tail “come! Put this on! We have to take our hunters in an adventure!”

 

“A fox, really?” The draconic shifter grabbed the ears anyway, passing his backpack to Jack, who threw it inside the house with the bag before closing it “we could have been deer better”

 

“No deer!” One of the kids, an auburn girl with brown big eyes, huff “that's too mainstream”

 

“And how do you know what mainstream is, Pippa?” Jack laugh, shaking the little girl hair, before turning around to see the rest of the hunters. “Ready to get all the candies of the neighborhood?”

 

The next two hours Hiccup spent Jack’s sister and her friends. He had been walking just around the first house when the first kid had approached him. His name was Jamie and had proclaimed he was Jack’s first believer. The kid explained that when Jack had developed his powers he had become invisible and untouchable for a couple of months, and Jamie had been the one who had helped him make his family believe he was alive but invisible. After talking for a while, they had discussed if yetis and Bigfoot were the same things, the kid had nodded and said he was approved to date Jack.

 

Jackson had been watching them that whole time with a fond smile while carrying the smallest hunter on his arms. The dragon had looked at his boyfriend and smile and wave at him and the winter spirit had blown a snowflake at him before resuming his walking. Right after that, the one leg shifter had found his arm being tucked in different directions by twins, who proclaimed they needed a big fox for their performance in the next house. Something about if they looked cooler they got more candies.

 

Monty had been this shy and sweet kid who had asked Hiccup if he could help him in the next house. The kid, then, proceeded to explain most of the dynamics of their pack and how they got to know each other. The little girl Pippa would intervene and add some random information about their friendship from time to time. As they were talking this big girl called Cupcake, would give Hiccup some candies before walking to the front with Jack and his little sister.

 

Said little sister would be the one that would interrogate Hiccup during all their walk, interrupting her friends making questions. At first, she looked really wary about him, being almost rude with her questions, but at the end of the night, she was walking hand in hand with the draconic shifter as she told him about her school and her life.

 

“Hiccup, I like you...  please, don't hurt my brother, he is too nice to get hurt again.”

 

After coming back from the long two hours walk, the kids were tired and wanted to go back home to eat their treats. Jack lead them back to his uncle house where he and Hiccup got into the assignment to entertain the kids until their parents came for them. After half a nightmare before Christmas parents start to arrive. By the end of the movie, only Jack sister was left of all the kids. She had fallen asleep on Jack’s lap and he was looking at her with such an adoration that Hiccup felt his insides melt.

 

“Let me tuck her into her bed”

 

Hiccup had never carried a kid in his arms, it was a new experience. And here he was, taking this girl who meant the world to his boyfriend into her light blue room, being followed by the winter spirit. For a while, the action of tucking the girl in her bed felt so domestic.

 

“So, where are your parents?” Hiccup let himself fall onto the couch, Jack following him as he yawned and cuddle next to him. They were both in pajamas as his uncle wouldn't come back until the next day.

 

“They passed away when we were little” Jack shook his head as if trying to shake the bad feeling the moment had brought. “I will tell you about them later, right now I want cuddles and watching movies with you, is that all right?”

 

“ah, em, ye-yeah, sorry, didn't mean to .. prone into something you are not ready to tell me”

 

“it's not that” Jack straddle Hiccup, grabbing his face and making him look at him in the eyes “it's just, it's a sad story and I don't want to feel sad today, it's not that I don't want to tell you” Hiccup smiled at Jack with a warm smile, making the Winter spirit blush a little.

 

“I understand”

 

Later that night they were both watching a slow romantic movie when Jack said the L word. Not even a second passed before the winter spirit was sleeping. They were both exhausted after all. Hiccup smile a little, kissing his head before he, himself, fell asleep. His last thought was that he wouldn't care to do this the rest of his life if Jack was at his side.

  
  



	8. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't concentrate and Hiccup is in puppy love stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know what I wrote here

That friday 9 of November Hiccup took Jack to the mountain. They had been flying for a while now, his winter spirit loving the freedom that the air gave them as much as the dragon. Hiccup had found this high mountain, just at two hours flying from the college, one night he and Toothless had let their internal dragon take control of them. The sight of the stars had made Hiccup’s internal dragon want to bring its mate there.

So, that was one of the many secrets he intended to tell Jack eventually. Hiccup draconic instincts had already chose his mate. One night he had been taking care of Jack’s little sister and thinking he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life doing that; and the next day his instincts were extremely aware of Jack every move and emotion, ready to do anything to make Jack happy. Toothless had told him it was his instincts to protect the one and then had shook his head as he laugh a little.

“You are doomed” As well as cleaning an invisible tear “They grow up so fast”

Hiccup landed and change back to being a human while Jack place the plushiest blanket and the picnic basket on the floor. He, then, proceed to sit down on the blanket waiting for Hiccup to sit next to him. Once they were both on sitting on the floor Jack snuggled into the others arms, laying down to see the sky.

“What were you thinking? you looked really pensive back then.” Hiccup smiled, blushing a little as well asn nuzzling Jack’s hair.

“Well, if you must know, I was thinking about you”

“About me?”

“About us” He said looking at those gorgeous cerulean eyes.

“What were you thinking about us?” Hiccup open his mouth to answer when his spirit grabbed his face looking at his eyes with his baby blues wide open “Your eyes reflect the sky!”

“Shit!” Hiccup’s face felt the emptiness when the spirit let him go, turning to see the stars with a gaping mouth and excitement written all over his face “They looked amazing from here”

“Do you know what are their names?” Pulling his winter spirit down, the draconic shifter began to explain all the different stars and constellations, how to navigate with them and all that nerd stuff that he knew Jack adore to hear from him, even if the white hair guy denied it.

Thinking back in time, he was glad that day he didn't said anything. Jack hadn't been ready to heard those big words from him and just being with him to see the stars made the night ten times better. 

By the end of the night Hiccup and Jack ate, drank and had some kissing activities without knowing that, sooner than later, they would have to face someone from Jack past who would shake their world and their tranquil.


	9. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom and dad, meet Hiccy."

“Hics, are you free this tuesday?”

 

Hiccup drove carefully towards the house of Jack, the winter spirit was waiting for him on the door, a bouquet of white flowers on his arms, and wave at him when he arrived. He didn't even wait for the dragon shifter to park and jump on the sit behind him. Hiccup passed him the helmet and started the engine once again. Jack guide him through the city until they were on the outskirts of the town, then they took a left turn towards the cemetery.

 

The place was calm and solitary, it gave a feeling that the time in there had stopped completely. There were some birds singing and two or three people walking far away, visiting their loved ones. Jack guided Hiccup without talking towards the farthest three, a huge pine which had underneath two tombs underneath, like hugging them carefully. Jack placed half the flowers on one of the tombstones and half on the other, sitting down in front of them.

 

“Mom, Dad, I want you guys to meet Hiccup” Turning to see his boyfriend, he patted next to him, gesturing for him to sit down. “Hics, this are my mom and dad, She is Katherine or, like we call her, Mother Goose, and my dad, Jackson, whom we call our Nightlight.”

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you two” Hics said, grabbing Jacks hand smiling softly, the winter spirit’s smile of gratefulness made his heart beat warmly.

 

“Mom, Dad, I know I have not visit you in awhile but I was really busy with school and with my responsibilities as winter spirit” Jack smiled, getting closer to Hiccup and resting his head on the other’s shoulder “I have something important to tell you… Hics is my boyfriend”

 

“Sir, Ma’am, I would like to ask for permission to formally date your son” Jack laugh softly when Hics blushed and scratched his back neck. “I know I have been dating him for awhile bu...but will feel better knowing I have your approval”

 

“They would have adore you” Jack said softly, kissing his cheek, melancholically “I wanted you to meet them… As you saw with my sister, family is the most precious thing I have and wanted, kind of, for you to see them?”

 

Hiccup hug Jack closer as his boyfriend told him stories of his parents when they were alive. How his dad, who was a light guardian, would sing them to sleep. His sister had been barely three when they passed away. Jack told him about how his mother would raise little goose and then they would follow her around. He would be following her around too, with the ducks, and sleep with them when they were small. He told the dragon about the different traditions, like the first flight for their ducklings or how they would to the lake close to their home to ice skate every first day of the year and on their birthdays.

 

“I blamed myself for a long time when they died” the spirit confessed after some silence “We were going to pick up my sister when the car swirled to the side and we crashed into a lake” shaking a little, the spirit hug himself “next thing I know I was standing on top of the frozen lake, brown hair changed to white and golden eyes changed to blue”

 

“wha… what?” The dragon hug the spirit closer to him, trying to calm him down.

 

“For some of us, to become a seasonal spirit, we have to die in the middle of their change, around 13 to 15 years old” Jack grimace as he let himself fell back towards Hiccup “the doctors said I would have ended a light guardian haven't I died and came back to life, that's why there are not that much seasonal spirits at the same time”

 

“Im...Im sorry” The dragon kissed his boyfriend’s temple, trying to appease him.

 

“Don't be, I’ve come to terms with what happened, there are group therapies I go from time to time, all spirits talk about our change and  how to cope with what happened” smiling a little he kissed in the lips “Mom and Dad would like me to be happy, not sad”

 

After a while Jack stood up to talk to the graveyard manager. Hiccup saw the tombs and bow a little, promissing, without talking, that he would take care of their son with everything he had. Standing up the dragon went to look for the most precious thing on is life, not seeing a little goose coming from behind of the gravestone, following a little light.


	10. Flowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 November 2018
> 
> This is NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add the dates where the events happened so I don't overlap

Jack opened the door with Toothless key and got inside, careful. The brothers' room was full of drawings on the wall, pieces of metal on the floor and half finish projects on the table. The beds were made tho, so there was where Jack went to sin down. He could hear water flowing from the shower so he waited. The biggest dragon had said that his brother wasn't feeling good before handing him the key of their dorm and said something on the line of ‘Jack, don't come back to your room I will be with bunny the rest of the weekend’.

 

The bathroom door swan open and a half-naked Hiccup stepped out, only to freeze when he saw his boyfriend. The winter spirit felt like if he had air knocked out of his lungs, mouth hanging a little open and salivating at the image.

 

Strong marked torso with some scars, freckles, and scales coming from his shoulders down. Especially the scales who were heavily concentrated on his shoulders and climbing up to his cheeks. And, oh boy that sixpack and those arms, working on the forge gave fruits. Jack’s eyes stayed on the confused expression of his boyfriend and then it changed. A second he was surprised by the bathroom door and the next second he was on top of the spirit, purring while pinning him to the bed with his torso and passing his nose on Jack’s neck.

 

“Hi-hics?” The white-haired scared voice made the dragon jump far away, looking at the other scared and ashamed. “Hics?”

 

“So-s-sorry” murmur the auburn-haired one, looking down and tightening his hold on the towel “Wha-what are you doing here?”

 

“Your brother sent me to take care of you? he said you were sick” Jack sat down once again, this time scratching his nape “I not come?”

 

“NO! no, it's just… its mating season for dragons” Hiccup blushed brightly, taking a step back “I didn't want to, you know, make you feel uncomfortable”

 

“I-I don't care to help you... with mating...”

 

Jack blushed brightly, as bright as Hiccup, before standing up slowly. Floating until he was in front of the dragon who was gapping at him, he took it by his cheeks with his cold hands and pulled him to a soft kiss. He could feel the dragon purring happily with the contact, forgetting the towel and pulling him by his hips. Black wings surrounded them and some more scales appear under Jack’s touch.

 

Two clawed hands grabbed the back side of the spirit when he surrounded him with his legs as the kiss grew on intensity. Soon they were stumbling back towards the bed, falling onto it with the blue-eyed guy under Hiccup. Both groaned when they felt their groins pressed together and, in a bold move, Jack turn their positions; pinning now the draconic shifter to the bed as he started kissing his boyfriend’s neck.

 

The claws almost buried into Jack’s hips, its owner growling at the nibbling of the teeth down his chest. Slipping his hands into the spirit’s hoodie he marveled himself with the cold touch, pulling up the piece of cloth throwing it to the side once it was peeled off. In the meantime, the other had gone down until he had his boyfriend cock in front of him.

 

“holy shit is huge” he whispered before taking it into his mouth, as deep as he could and then sliding it out until he had just the head. 

 

Cerulean eyes looked directly toward poison green before going down on him once again, the others growl and moans were the only sound. Hiccup’s hands tangled on white hair before pulling slightly up, separating him from his dick and pulling Jack until he could kiss him hungrily. While he grabbed the guy with one hand, Hiccup opened the nightstand next to them and pulled a bottle of lube and condoms.

 

“Can you prepare yourself?” the dragon growled, now he kissing and marking the other’s neck with red spots.

 

Jack’s hands came to his pants, unbutton and kicking them out before grabbing the lub. A finger found his entrance from that position before pushing slowly inside, soon being followed by another. Hiccup kept nipping and growling as a clawed hand found Jack’s cock and started masturbating him slowly. The spirit moaned loudly when the third finger was inside of him, scissoring and stretching him for what was going to come.

 

With a low growl, they position changed once again, Hiccup having turn them around as his draconic hormones took control. Grabbing one of the condoms, the auburn hair guy teared it open and put it on. Soon, Hiccup eased himself into his boyfriend, slowly, while kissing the other passionately trying to relax him, feeling Jack squeezing dangerously around himself. The white hair guy groan feeling full and trying to adjust, he had calculated Hiccup to be big but he felt massive inside of him.

 

After a couple of breaths and ministrations from the tallest teen, Jack relaxed enough to allow Hiccup to move without hurting him. The trust began to be faster as they both begin to enjoy the feeling of their body connected. 

 

In a strong move, the dragon hit Jack’s prostate, making the spirit scream in bliss. The green eye guy tried to hit the place as much as he could as his boyfriend gasped, kissing and biting his neck as the feeling overwhelmed them. They didn't last long, Hiccup coming inside of Jack while hitting him hard in his sweet spot and Jack coming in between their stomachs.

 

Hiccup collapses on top of Jack, both panting for a while before the spirit started laughing, soon being followed by the dragon. They look at each other and then kissed lovingly, Hiccup pulling slowly out of Jack and letting himself to the side.

 

“What the…” looking around they were surprised by an abnormal sight. 

 

The room was covered in a white sheet of snow, at least three inches deep, except where they had been where it was slightly damp. Hiccup and Jack looked at each other and started laughing once again, soon being followed by shy glances and warm cheeks.

 

By the end of the weekend, Jack would have the room cover in at least two feet of snow and Hiccup’s skin would be so hot it would burn pieces of paper at the touch. But right now, as they lay down in an after sex glow and bliss, neither of them cared, just kissing each other lovingly and softly, repeating that they love each other. For the first time in a while, they felt complete.

 

Oh, if just they could see what was going to come.


	11. Cruel

Hiccup glowed as he walked back from the forge to his dorm. He had spent the last couple of days working hard on a little gift for Jack. He would say it was a Christmas gift but the reality was that it was a courting gift. Dragons had that outdated but very respectful tradition where he would give his mate gifts with crests. He had crafted a very delicate snowflake, the symbol of winter, in a chain, and the chain clasp was his own crest, the skull with horns and three teeth. When he had finish it Toothless had been rolling in the floor, laughing while saying he couldn't take this fluff. The younger Haddock was not gonna say that his brother spending three hours in the kitchen doing lunch for Aster was as tooth-rotting sweet, he really liked to live thank you very much.

As he approached where Jack should have been playing basketball with his friends he found a very weird scene. Jack’s best friend, the pooka, was hitting hard a three as Toothless tried to stop him with warm words. Toothiana, Jack’s female friend, was on the floor commanding her fairies to go in different directions while speaking in a rush panyabi to them, tears coming down from her angered eyes. Sandy was walking from left to right, typing angrily while his sand created multiple signs as if he was talking out loud whatever he was writing.

“Hey Hics” turning to the side he saw the other guys who were there to play, sitting on the benches. Their facial expressions were those of anger.

“Eugene, what’s going on?” He asked Jack pranking friend. The normally easy-going fox shifter had his tail out, fangs and ears in a threatening position. He didn't answer as a growl came out of his mouth, but his girlfriend.

“They were halfway through the game when he got a flying airplane, he read it and flew away” Rapunzel looked at Hiccup confused at how to act. She was, after all, a Light elf and wasn't as affected as her kitsune boyfriend with the feelings around her, but she still fidgeted with her sleeves.

“Toothiana and Sandy got scared after reading and then they pass it to Aster” Kristoff said while hugging Anna closer to him. The troll had hardened his skin without thinking, probably out of protectiveness for his girlfriend. Sven, his shifter stepbrother, nodded his head repeatedly while eating baby carrots out of nervous from the package in hi hands.

“Ay’, Aster grabbed the paper and got himself all angry” Merida, the read head bear, shrugged her shoulders as Moana, her mermaid girlfriend, grimace. Moana’s cousin, Maui, dribble the ball angrily, having his friends scared didn’t felt good at all.

“I’ll figure it out” Hiccup turned around and ran towards the only person he knew he could get answers, his brother. But he got surprised when, instead of his brother, was Aster who launched at him grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him violently.

“Hiccup! thank god you are here! Tell me you have marked Jack!!”

“N-no I haven't! what's going on!”

“DAMN IT” Aster turned around and grabbed his phone, marking some number “Please answer please answer please answer”

“Toothless?” Hiccup was now really scared, he turned to see his brother who was angry and worried. Without saying anything he passed a piece of paper that had an elegant handwriting on it. The content made Hiccup stomach do a twirl as he started to growl, his dragon wings ripping his shirt open and scales dusting his torso.

Your sister has grown up to be a beautiful woman  
If you want her back come to the same location as always  
Will be waiting.

“YOU ANSWER!” Aster voice made everybody turn to look at him, he was gripping his head looking slightly crazy. “I know you have that cruel charade to keep but Jack’s in danger and we need your help”

After a couple of seconds, Aster hung up and turn to see Toothiana and Sandy with hope in his eyes.

“Pitch is coming to help”


	12. Whale

“So, who are you exactly?”

Hiccup turned to see sideways to his brother, then continue looking forward as he flew to where that black horse was taking them. On his draconic back he had Toothless and Aster, the later having to transform back into a cute little bunny when he had passed out. Jack hasn't been kidding when he said his best friend was terrified of flying.

  
On his right, both Toothiana and Sandy were flying, albeit a little bit slower than himself, with their eyes focused on the black sand horse. The looks on their faces were one of concentration, trying not to lose sight of the fast-flying creature.

“Have you heard of the legend of the Boogieman?”

“Mythological creature, that hides under the bed to frightened kids?”

“That's the short version, yes, the long one is that I scare the kids to make them aware of the danger that can happen if they misbehave”

“So you are the boogieman?”

“You could say so”

“And you and Jack are friends?”

“More like frenemies, I arrive at his school soon after he had returned to his friends so we kind of annoy each other and fought all high school but when I needed him he came to me.”

It took them almost three more hours of flying to arrive where Jack was supposed to be. It was an iceberg in the middle of Alaska surrounded by freezing waters and calmness. The surface of the waters was so calm that Hiccup almost dives into it when the horse made a sudden turn and fell into it without contemplation. Lucky his brother stopped him otherwise he would have ended eaten, as a huge whale-like creature shoot out of the ocean and eat the horse the second it was closest to the surface.

“What the fuck was that!” Toothless shout matched Hiccup angry howls and rumbles.

“That was one of Natsilane carved whales” Toothiana circle around the guys, sending her bird-like minions to find a safe entrance “Jack’s ex was one of Natsilane incarnations, a human who had the ability to bring his carved whales to life with a song.”

“And you only told us that now because?!” Sandy started making different sand signals, his sand coming down to the iceberg and going into a small entrance like a cave, nobody was looking at him except for Hiccup who started to try to make Toothless look at the Sandman.

“Because we thought Jack had told you guys about it”

“Well he hadn't” Hiccup started to growl and shake, Toothless patting his head as if he was a dog.

“We didn't know” The shaking became stronger, Sandy becoming more annoyed by his friends.

“Well sorry! but we are trying to save Jack here!!” In a final angry signal, the Sandman took a bell from his pocket and shook it angrily, everybody turned to look at him and saw the path.

“Sandy! why didn't you say something before!!” Without further ado Toothiana and Pitch went down just as the Sandman and Hiccup groaned in annoyance, following them to the abysm.

**Author's Note:**

> I have it almost finish so Ill try to update it once a week. If you are the author of the one that inspired me please write to me so I can gift this work to you
> 
> Also, English is not my language so if you find grammar errors point them out to me. I am using a gramar program to check my writing but its not 100% acurate.


End file.
